Hector (Tangled)
Hector is the main antagonist of the TV special "Rapunzel and the Great Tree" in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. He is a villainous warrior and the most dangerous and sadistic member of the Brotherhood, sworn to keep all away from the Dark Kingdom. He was voiced by Kim Coates. History Background 25 years ago, he served King Edmund alongside Quirin and Adira. When the king became ill, Hector toke an oath to follow the king's dying wish to keep anyone from finding the Dark Kingdom by any means necessary. However, Adira wants to find the Sun Drop, which Hector rebuked, due to believing that it's just a myth. He allowed her to go try finding the Sun Drop but warned her that if she ever returned, she'll be deemed a traitor and he'll end her life. Sometime afterward, he came to the Great Tree and lived there in order to make sure no one gets past the mountain on the way to the Dark Kingdom. Role 25 years later, in "Rapunzel and the Great Tree," he spotted Rapunzel and her team and chased after them on the back of his rhinoceros. When Adira arrived to save them, he recognized her and fought with her. Luckily, Rapunzel got her friends away from him by having their caravan fall off the cliff, making Hector think they fell with it. Hector went down the canyon to make sure and when he saw that there's no one inside, he pushes the caravan into the river and ran back to the Great Tree, knowing they'll be there. After a while of searching, he found them inside the tree. He grabbed hold of Cassandra before getting challenged into a fight by Adira. During the battle, he accused her of being a traitor for going against the king's wish of keeping anyone and everyone away from the Dark Kingdom. However, Hector knocked her out. He quietly apologizes to her before turning to kill Rapunzel to stop her for good. Cassandra challenged him to a battle, which he agrees with a grin and he easily overpowered her. When he leaned down and asked her what she's waiting for, she threw some dirt on his face, temporarily blinding him, and pushed him off the deep ledge. However, he survived the fall and spotted Demanitus's spear, sticking into the Heart of Zhan Tiri's tree. Despite knowing that it'll unleash a great evil, he takes the spear out, intending to use it to stop Rapunzel and her friends, but it went horribly wrong when he was possessed by the tree's power. Controlled by the tree, he attacked Rapunzel and her friends and nearly succeeded. But then, Rapunzel used the Moon Stone's incantation to destroy the tree and the plants holding Hector and her friends. With the tree weaken and collapsing, Hector regained senses to tell Rapunzel that Adira's lying to her and if she goes to the Dark Kingdom, she'll be doomed. Then the plants let go of him, sending him falling down the deep ledge again. Adira jumped in and managed to save him and herself from the fall. Weakened, Hector was carried away by his pets with Adira following him. He makes a cameo at the end of "Race to the Spire" having his mind controlled by Cassandra after she got access to the mind-trap He reappears in the episode "Once a Handmaiden" still under the control of the mind-trap helping Cassandra take over Corona against his will. Gallery Images Rapunzel_and_the_Great_Tree_(1).jpg Race to the Spire Hector.jpg|Hector being mind controlled by the mind-trap Videos New Villain Reveal ��- Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures - Disney Channel Navigation Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Tangled Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Outcast Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Assassins Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Mastermind Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Category:Harbingers